gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Piracy Prevention
Attackers Attackers Yacht's upper deck |fail = Defense The attackers successfully captured the Yacht. Attackers Run out of time. Organization successfully defended their Yacht. |reward = $30,000 (Defense; successful defense + $500 - $2,500 bonus; playing alone) $500 (Attackers; successful capture + $2,500 per minute bonus; playing alone) |unlockedby = Reaching Rank 1. Playing as a VIP/CEO Owning a private Yacht |protagonists = 1-4 GTA Online Protagonists (In organization; Defense) 1-29 GTA Online Protagonists (Rival organizations/players; Attackers) |todo = Defense Objectives Defend the Yacht's upper deck from attackers. Attackers Objectives Capture the Yacht's upper deck. |file_name = gb_yacht_rob.ysc (.ysc script) }} Piracy Prevention is CEO/VIP Work featured in Grand Theft Auto Online added as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Description Piracy Prevention sees an organization defending the organization's VIP's yacht from several attackers. The closest beach near the yacht will have several Seashark boats and Maverick helicopters for the attackers to use to get to the yacht. If the vehicles are destroyed, they will respawn a few moments later. Attackers have to board the yacht and stay in the upper deck area marked on the map for thirty seconds. If they are killed while capturing the deck, the timer will be reset until another player steps into the area. If an attacker is killed, they will respawn back on land closest to the yacht. Defenders will have to make sure the attackers don't capture the upper deck by any means necessary. Unlike the attackers, defenders will respawn on the yacht. During Piracy Prevention, yacht defenses are disabled.AIRDEF_MISS = Yacht Defenses are disabled during Piracy Prevention. The player is unable to enter any Apartments, Garages, Bunkers, Facilities, Nightclubs or Offices or indeed their Yacht. They are, however allowed to access their Nightclub Garages. Los Santos Customs and Beeker's Garage are also closed, however other stores can be accessed. Tips ;Defense *The pirates must take the upper deck of the Yacht, denoted by a yellow marker. As the defending Organization, don't forget to have one person guarding this area at all times. *The defending team should plant proximity mines on all of the entrances of the upper deck to catch out an unsuspecting attacker – but be careful of detonating them yourself. *Use the VIP Abilities to order a Buzzard for the defending Bodyguards. They can patrol the skies for any incoming enemies, including players parachuting in from all angles and therefore helping to take out the opposition as early as possible. Also keep an eye out for any figures swimming underwater to sneak aboard. *Keep an eye on the sky, as players using the Ghost Organization or Off the Radar abilities may try to parachute through the hole in the roof above the capture point (Except for on the Pisces). It's recommended to place a few proximity mines to cover this area, as well. *One of the defenders can stay near the helicopters and seasharks to avoid attackers from getting on any vehicle. ;Attackers *When attacking the Yacht as part of an Organization, use the Ghost Organization ability to render the Organization invisible on the radar. This will allow players to sneak aboard undetected. *Using Rebreathers can allow the player to go underwater for a large amount of time, which makes defenders harder to take them down or predict the player's movement. *Using an APC to reach and board the yacht makes the process more effective, as it can float on water, though they will need another player to be in the gunner position. Note that the APC can still be locked onto by Homing Launchers and other aircraft missiles, making the APC slightly more vulnerable. **The Stromberg also makes use and can be converted into a submersible with the press of a button - going underwater prevents missiles from locking on as easily and reduces the chances of being detected. **The Deluxo's hover ability and missile upgrades can be useful as the vehicle's fast maneuverability and accurate lock-on capabilities can be dangerous to the defense. *Using the Avenger creates spawn trapping against an Organization increasing the chances for attackers to capture the yacht easily. Instructional Messages to earn cash and RP.}} and capture the upper deck to earn cash and RP.}} Gallery PiracyPrevention-GTAO-DefendYacht.PNG|Defend the yacht. PiracyPrevention-GTAO-UpperDeck.PNG|The upper deck. PiracyPrevention-GTAO-UpperDeckMap.PNG|Upper deck on the map. PiracyPrevention-GTAO-Defense.PNG|Defending the yacht. PiracyPrevention-GTAO-Winner.PNG|Winner. PiracyPrevention-GTAO-AttackYacht.PNG|Capture the yacht's upper deck. Trivia *The mission is titled as "Yacht Assault" and "Yacht Rob" in the game files.GB_YACHT_ROB.ysc. External Links *Games Tips on Rockstar Newswire References Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Organization Work